Aprecia lo que tienes
by Babi Baker
Summary: Mi primer songfic basado en una canción hermosa, alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos antes de que perdiera lo más importante para él,un sumario pésimo... mucho mejor el contenido lo prometo.


Aprecia lo que tienes.

_Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde_

_Porque sé que el tiempo escapa y hasta es capaz de olvidarte_

_Pueda que te pierdas algo que te quieres por orgullo_

_Algo que ahora ya no es de nadie pero que antes era tuyo_

_Todo puedes perder solo por una estupidez_

_Y tu tormento pensará en aquella vez, en un tal vez_

_En que por una tontería_

_Se fue a tomar por culo aquello que tú más querías_

_Guarda un parecido al comportamiento de los niños pequeños_

_Como cuando por el hecho de quitarle un juguete quiere tenerlo_

_Y se da cuenta de lo que eso significa_

_Perder y retroceder se escriben en la misma línea_

_Hay que valorar cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea_

_Aprovecha el tiempo bien e intenta evitar las peleas_

_A veces por miedo a una pérdida la gente cambia_

_Pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se vaya_

Lisbon está de pie frente a Jane, con las manos en las caderas y una expresión de rabia enmascarando el dolor que las palabras de él le causaron. La discusión empezó estúpidamente, simplemente hablando de lo que harían en el futuro cuando Jane tuvo que abrir la bocota.

- ¿Estás diciendo que aún después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, tu venganza es más importante que nuestra relación? ¿Más importante que yo?

- Siempre lo supiste Lisbon. No hay nada que me detenga, Red John va a pagarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Entonces todo ese tiempo qué?

- Yo te quiero, por eso estoy contigo.

- ¡Me estás usando Jane!

- ¿En qué?

- Como un pasatiempo. Porque al final lo único que realmente te importa es él. Pero adelante, ve. Sigue rompiendo el corazón de la gente en el camino, dices que solo quieres vengar a tu familia, que eres mejor que él, pero en realidad eres lo mismo, cuidado y no peor.

- ¡Lisbon! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- Aún no lo ves ¿Verdad? Vete Jane. Lárgate y no vuelvas. Tal vez algún día entiendes lo que perdiste.

Jane se marcha del apartamento de la agente echando humo, se supone que todo estaba claro desde el principio. Caminadas unas cuadras el descubrimiento lo golpea con la sutileza de una bomba nuclear. Entiende como ella pudo haber interpretado sus palabras y se siente algo mal. Pero no volverá, es demasiado orgulloso, cabeza dura y demasiado cegado por su venganza.

_Entonces vives muerto, con la conciencia vacía_

_Ya es tarde para intentar creer la culpa no fue mía_

_Hay que pensar muy bien en todo antes de actuar_

_Arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar_

_Morirá ese sentimiento que corría por tu sangre_

_Quedará libre el corazón que mantenías pero en tus rejas de alambre_

_Quien sabe puede que lo eches de menos_

_Y que ya no exista cura, tan solo un dulce veneno_

_No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder_

_Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder_

_No supiste valorar lo que tuviste has de saber_

_Si no hubieses hecho el idiota todo sería igual que ayer_

Han pasado varios meses y nada es lo mismo. En vez del aire travieso y confidente de antes, se impuso un frío silencio interrumpido solo por palabras políticas y órdenes de trabajo. Jane entiende la gravedad de sus actos, no fue culpa de Lisbon, ella sólo quería lo que se merecía, un hombre que la quisiera, que la pusiera como prioridad y no como la última necesidad en ser atendida.

Lisbon jamás habló con Jane sobre lo sucedido aquella noche. Jane terminó de perder el corazón que le quedaba, todo era una cáscara vacía de emociones.

El único pensamiento que ronda su mente es ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la hubiese querido como ella se lo merecía? Todo sería perfecto.

_Y si algún día volvieras a conseguir lo que perdiste _

_Nada sería igual por no valorar lo que antes tuviste_

_La confianza ya ni existiría_

_Os cansarías con facilidad y la felicidad se extinguiría_

_Intentarías evadirte apoyándote en los demás_

_Sonreirás y a solas sólo lágrimas derramarás_

_Pensarás en un principio en que todo era tan distinto_

_Y lo bonito se extinguió en el silencio de tu olvido_

_Ahora te preguntas el porqué_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Dejaste escapar algo que ahora es lo que te hace estar triste_

_No te entiendes, te arrepientes, sientes que te mueres_

_En un intento violento de intentar retroceder_

Eventualmente Jane consiguió disculparse con Lisbon, y ella siendo como es, no encontró forma de negarse, sin embargo nunca se habló de retomar su relación, pues es de seguro que es imposible. Al menos para ella.

Jane intentó ser el de siempre frente a ella, echador de broma, travieso y en ocasiones extremadamente fastidioso, intentó no pensar, no tener tiempo libre para no volver a su apartamento vacío, cuadrando cada noche para salir con alguien diferente.

Sin embargo, las noches en las que todos demostraban tener una vida y alguien con quien compartirla, no le quedaba de otra que enfrentarse a los recuerdos, enfrentarse a lo perdido, a lo que pudo haber sido, al arrepentimiento cada vez mayor.

_Es el fracaso de otro libro escrito por un alma en pena_

_Que yace sola en silencio atada por diez mil cadenas_

_Te miras las venas_

_¿Pero de qué serviría?_

_No te aliviaría el alma ese acto de cobardía_

_Todo lo tenías_

_Nada es lo que tienes_

_¡Por tu culpa!_

_Lo que te querías, te dirías que eres una…_

_Y mueres en un lago de silencio_

_En un lago eterno de lágrimas ardientes como el fuego del infierno_

_Debe ser tierno vivir con ese enorme dolor_

_Te haces polvo, poco a poco se va la palabra amor_

_Pero son decisiones asume, intenta olvidarte_

_A veces querer no es poder, cuando se llega tarde_

Si dice que jamás pensó en el suicidio, estaría mintiendo, incluso antes de Lisbon, antes de Red John, antes de Ángela, el suicidio le parecía un escape perfecto, pero él nunca fue ni será, un cobarde.

Probablemente su destino sería meter la pata todo el tiempo, o al menos eso parece. Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos cada vez que recuerda a Lisbon, pero ya está acostumbrado, más bien está resignado.

_Ves que tu vida se va frente a tus ojos_

_Los recuerdos en fotos, son solo corazones rotos_

_Tu cabeza esta confusa_

_Pero pasa el tiempo y aprendes a cargar el peso del remordimiento_

_Con el sufrimiento de llevar un sentimiento muerto_

_Con el arrepentimiento que ocultas con esfuerzo en tu cuerpo_

_Pero tienes que ser fuerte_

_Piensa que de los errores se aprende_

_Que es algo que le ocurre alguna vez a todo el mundo_

_Aunque recuerda que una relación es cosa de dos no de uno_

_Conocer gente no es suficiente ¡Engáñate!_

_Quieres olvidar pero el recuerdo no se extingue_

_El alma ya no sirve_

_Sigue enfadada contigo_

_El corazón ya no te guía, ya no quiere ser tu amigo_

_Tu cabeza esta confusa_

_Lucha por seguir adelante_

_Es como un túnel de dos cruces sin luz cerca de tu alcance_

_Observas a tu ex-pareja y ves que todo le va bien_

_Te da rabia aunque sonríes_

_Porque te alegras por ella o él_

_¿Y qué? Pensarás que no te daba tanto_

_El engañarse a uno mismo no acabará con tu llanto_

Han pasado más de dos años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rutina de asfixiar sus pensamientos por medio de un recorrido sin fin de caras desconocidas se volvió obsoleta, una parte de él desea seguir adelante, pero la otra se estanca en el pasado, en los "¿Y si…?" y los "¿Que hubiese pasado si…?". ¿Cómo puede vivir así? ¿Dividido en dos? No se puede.

Lisbon está con alguien, es feliz, está radiante, especialmente cuando le muestra al equipo el nuevo anillo de compromiso que luce en su dedo anular. Desearía que él fuese quién la desposase, le molesta que ella haya podido olvidarlo tan fácil, sobre todo cuando él sigue estancado en el pasado. Sin embargo, la otra parte de él, la racional y calmada, es feliz por ella, porque sea feliz al fin, porque nadie se lo merece más que ella.

_Existe el olvido, existe el quizás_

_Existe el recuerdo que nunca jamás tendrás_

_Algo que recordarás y vivirás con ello dentro_

_Tu corazón está roto y muerto es tu sentimiento_

_Tu cuerpo se inunda de tristeza_

_Tus ojos ocultan lágrimas_

_Tus páginas están vacías_

_Tu cara tan blanca como pálida_

_Una sonrisa caída_

_Unas mejillas encharcadas y una expresión que pasa de todo arriba_

A pesar de sus deseos de seguir adelante, de encontrar una mujer que lo haga feliz, aquí está. Solo. Su única compañía es un vaso de whisky y las lágrimas que aún se aventuran por el camino ya conocido de su rostro, las libera, libera todas aquellas gotas de agua que restringió en la boda de su antigua jefa-compañera. Finalmente se decidió a renunciar a ella y al CBI, ya no podía ver lo que pudo haber sido suyo y perdió por una estupidez.

Aprendió a sonreír por obligación casi inconscientemente, a fingir alegría, a fingir que es una persona completa y no una cáscara vacía. Aprendió a ser lo que todo el mundo necesitaba, aprendió a ser como Lisbon.

_Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde_

_Antes de que se te escape_

_De que se marchite esa oportunidad _

_Esa última esperanza, antes de que el pasado pase página_

**- ¡Jane! ¡Patrick! ¡Despierta! –siente una mano sacudir su hombro y ve a Lisbon acuclillada junto a su sofá intentando obtener una reacción.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Estabas murmurando algo sobre valorar lo que tienes y ser como yo.**

** Jane se sienta y coloca las manos en los hombros de la confundida agente.**

**- Acabo de descubrir algo muy importante. –se levanta jalándola de la mano para estar el uno frente al otro.**

**- Bien por ti Jane, me alegran tus extrañas epifanías pero realmente necesito que…**

** Se ve interrumpida por la presión de los labios de Jane sobre los suyos. En vez de apartarse o golpearlo como todos en la oficina esperaban, Lisbon se entregó al beso.**

**- ¿Por qué fue todo eso? –pregunta una vez se separan. **

**- Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí ¿Verdad?**

**- No lo sabía pero… -Jane la toma en brazos y le da vueltas en círculos- ¡Jane! ¿Estás drogado o qué?**

**- No. Estoy enamorado y no pienso desaprovechar ningún otro minuto de tu compañía.**

** Tanto Lisbon como el resto del equipo lo miran con ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidos como si de repente a Jane le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.**

**- Creo que lo hipnotizaron como a Rigsby. –comenta Cho con un tono aburrido volviendo sus ojos al informe que tiene entre manos.**

**- Jane ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Van Pelt.- ¿No te golpeó una pelota o algo así?**

**- No querida Grace. Aprendí a apreciar lo que tengo, y jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases, me separaré de la hermosa, inteligente y especial mujer que tengo al frente.**

** Lisbon se sonroja fuertemente, coloca una mano en el rostro de Jane y le sonríe.**

**- Definitivamente. Esa fue la declaración más bizarra que he visto en toda mi vida.**

**- ¿Eso es un sí?**

**- Vamos Richard Here*. –se acerca a su oído y susurra- Tenemos que compensar el tiempo perdido.**

N/A: ¡EHHHHH! ¡Finalmente escribí un One-Shot largo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les empalagó? ¿Les estrujó el corazón? ¡Déjenme saber en un review! La canción es Aprecia lo que tienes de Porta. *Richard Here: es el actor de Pretty Woman. Sugerido como actor romántico por mi grandiosa tía Susy. La tardanza en mi frecuencia de actualización es debido a un tremendo bloqueo -.- pero no hay de que alarmarse mi listita de ideas va en aumento. Quiero preguntarles algo… ¿Cómo accedo al foro de the mentalist en español? :$ No sé dónde encontrarlo :'C

Disclaimer: *Revisando mi cartera* Nop. Ninguno me pertenece… aún.


End file.
